Tallard's Coup Incident
|strength1= 3 |strength2= Unknown |strength3= Unknown fewer than Tallard's Army |casualty1 = None |casualty2 = Insignificant　 |casualty3 = Many deaths 30+ by Tigre's company. |aftermath= Death of Prince Germaine Tallard becomes the de-facto leader of Asvarre Army on the mainland. Tigre and his group would be involved in the Civil War }} Tallard's Coup Incident is an important incident during Asvarre Civil War in Madan no Ou no Vanadis series, where Tallard Graham betrayed Germaine by staging a coup to assassinate the former prince. Meanwhile, the trio of Tigre, Olga and Matvey-who supposed to be Germaine's "guest"- had to escape from Valverde while trying to take the prince as hostage, only to witness Germaine's death by Tallard's treachery. The successful coup not only drastically resulting Tallard's rise as a Germaine's replacement in the Civil War, it also quickly involved Tigre and the group, who later assisting Tallard in defeating the remaining threat: Eliot and his pirates army. Background Having saving an unknown village from Germaine Army's soldier's atrocities and encounter with Tallard and Kressdill, Light Novel Volume Chapter 3 Tigre, Olga and Matvey were escorted by Tallard's army for Asvarre's would-be-capital, Valverde. (Continue....) Battle Initiation The Trio's Escape Under Germaine's order, fifty Asvarre soldiers arrived and surrounded the mansion in order to prevent their escape. Just as the first twenty soldiers stormed into the mansion however, Tigre and Olga firstly ambushed the soldiers whilst Matvey hold his chair while observing the incoming soldiers, who were trying to barge into the mansion via the backdoor. However despite their best efforts and overwhelming numbers, all soldiers were easily defeated by the trio until only solider survived. After learned that the solders's attack was one of Germaine's plot, Olga suggested to take Germaine as hostage of which Tigre agreed in order to find out his motives, much to Matvey's shock over Olga's and Tigre's rash decision but reluctantly joined their cause. The Coup Elsewhere, with the assistance of Kressdill, Valverde's people and his subordinates, Tallard began to stage a coup against Germaine in the Audience Room, who was snoozing at that time. Even with Germaine's elite solders's effort to stop the Tallard and his soldiers, the former general still managed to kill Germaine with his arrow, instantly leading to his death. Aftermath With Germaine's death, Valverde was no longer served as Asvarre's new capital but becoming Tallard's Army key headquarters for Tallard's upcoming battles. Under the support of his people and subordinates, Tallard became the new Lord of Valverde. However, the position as Valverde Lord didn't satisfied Tallard for long as he was aiming to be Asvarre King, so he sought Tigre and his group for help in fulfilling that goal despite Olga's and Matvey's hostile suspicions. Light Novel Volume 6 Chapter 5 Initially hesitant due to his shock over Tallard's betrayal, Tigre learned from Tallard about Sofy's capture by Eliot and his pirates away in Asvarre's seas. For Sofy's safety and sake, Tigre reluctantly allied himself with Tallard in his battles against Eliot and his pirates. Trivia *This is the first coup to be shown in the series. *Tallard's motivation for the coup is different compared to Tigre's "treason": The reason for Tigre's decision to invite Elen and Leitmeritz Army into Brune was to save Alsace from Zion's atrocious invasionLight Novel Volume 1, Tallard's betrayal in the other hand was motivated by both Germaine's rampant tyranny and his own ambition to be Asvarre's king. Reference Navigation Category:Event Category:Asvarre Civil War Category:Battle